


LeoKura Log

by patoren1gou



Series: LeoKura Log [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2930246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patoren1gou/pseuds/patoren1gou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My log of various LeoKura works. This is my favorite pairing, so it might update often. Works will be somewhat short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LeoKura Log

**Author's Note:**

> blos·som  
> verb  
> · to mature or develop in a promising or healthy way.

_Soft, pink lips continued to brush against another, the other slightly chapped.  Almost gentle, tender pecks were shared at first between two lovers._

It had just started with the two sharing a bed together, looking up at the ceiling and catching up on what happened during their time apart. As they continued to talk, they could almost feel themselves gravitating toward the other.

_Oh how timid, this young love was._

However, the longer they got a taste of each other, they only craved more and more of this sensation. The sensation of feeling loved and accepted completely.

As the blonde pulled away, the older,more experienced of the two had almost a soft, lusty gaze. _Goddamn_ Leorio's eyes were so beautiful. 

Some have considered brown boring, but to Kurapika, Leorio's eyes were so beautiful. They had always reminded him of the tree branches back in his homeland, just like the trees he climbed with Pairo and his gentle heartbeat always reminded him of how his mother used to hold him

_Everything about Leorio seemed like home._

But how he felt with Leorio was a different kind of love. 

It wasn't long before the taller man coaxed him into another kiss, however this one was much deeper than the last. With every movement Leorio made, Kurapika felt as if the butterflies in his stomach would continue to flutter, at this rate they were going insane, almost pulling at his emotions and letting them out as he thrusts his tongue against Leorio's softly, arms wrapping around his neck as the other's made their way down Kurapika's waist. The blonde moaned against his lips softly, closing his eyes as his lover continued the exploration. 

Maybe it was during their time apart when Kurapika started to think about their relationship. But yet again, Kurapika was so focused on revenge that he almost blocked Leorio out completely. Only thinking about him and his feelings when Senritsu mentioned the multiple phone calls she had gotten from Leorio, asking if he was still alive.  Leorio cared so much, and now the reason why had become so obvious now. 

Momentarily, the blonde pulled away from Leorio's mouth almost gently. He could swear his eyes were glowing a soft crimson as their foreheads touched once more, feeling a soft touch as Leorio's hand cupped his cheek.

"Leorio..." His lover's name slid off of his tongue almost like a breathless sigh. At this point, his blood was still rushing from the gentle sensations his lover gave him last time their lips met.

**_"I love you, Kurapika."_ **

Leorio's hand left his cheek as he started nuzzling into Kurapika's neck. The sensation was strange at first, but the blonde chuckled softly at how his touch tickled his skin softly, getting accustomed to the little touches of pleasure. 

The words his lover just expressed made him feel warm inside, he almost felt as if finally, there was a place where he can call home and return to, someone who will always be waiting and will love him no matter what. Not to mention Leorio seemed to be the only person who could distract him from revenge, and for once, he was alright with that.

**_"I love you too, Leorio."_ **

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was not very confident with this in the end, but I hope you all enjoyed it! This is my first work of this pairing on here and expect to be seeing more.


End file.
